Aquila
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: Altair Black is the youngest and only son of Cygnus and Druella Black. Before his first year, he learns that not everything was as easy as it seemed. Could he get out of the clutches of Voldemort before it's too late? Starts just before the Mauraders era.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: These are the ages of the characters in the year 1967. This is my head canon._**

**_Cygnus Black III & Druella Black nee Rosier._**

_Bellatrix Black- 1951 (16 years), Slytherin._

_Andromeda Black- 1952 (15 years), Slytherin._

_Narcissa Black- 1955 (12 years), Slytherin._

_Altair Black- 1957 (10 years) _

**_Orion Black & Walburga Black_**

_Sirius Black- 1959 (8 years)_

_Regulus Black: 1961 (6 years)_

**_Abraxas Malfoy & Mrs Malfoy_**

_Lucius Malfoy- 1954 (13 years), Slytherin._

_Phoenix Malfoy- 1957 (10 years)_

**_Bartemius Crouch Sr. & Mrs Crouch_**

_Bartemius Crouch Jr- 1962 (5 years)_

**_Mr & Mrs Lestrange_**

_Rodolphus Lestrange- 1951 (16 years), Slytherin._

_Rabastan Lestrange- 1954 (13 years), Slytherin._

_Those are all for now; if anyone has any doubts, feel free to PM me or review._

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

CHP 1

_December, 1967_

Being the youngest and only son wasn't easy when you had three elder cunning sisters, who constantly ganged up against you. That was usually how Altair Etamin Black's day started, with his sisters playing some kind of prank on him. He usually got his revenge later in the day, when his sisters, Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa least expected it.

Today was different, for which Altair was eternally grateful for, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, ever. Tonight was the Black Winter Ball, which was held every year at his house.

His sisters had come home for their Christmas break, and their parents had strictly told the girls to behave themselves and not trouble their younger brother. Altair had been smirking smugly throughout the speech which was given to his sisters, which his father had noticed, but not commented on.

Altair loved being the youngest, as the pros outweighed the cons. Being the only other male, his father tended to side with him during any arguments with his sisters.

His parents spoilt him rotten, buying him everything and anything he wanted. Also, being younger and more "innocent" than his sisters, his parents usually believed him and he was let off scot free during fights.

Right now, although, he would give anything to be more than ten years old, as he could just wave his wand and his room would be neat and tidy. He couldn't even ask his personal elf to clean for him, because all the house elves were busy with the preparations of the ball. Not that he was actually trying to clean his room.

"Altair, are you done cleaning your room?" Druella Black called through Altair's door. He silently groaned.

"No," he replied, quickly getting off his bed and picking up his books and arranging them as neatly as he could.

Druella entered her son's room and looked around. "It looks like you haven't even started, son! And you aren't even dressed yet! Go and get dressed, I shall have Pippy clean your room." Altair was ecstatic, but pretended to be ashamed and slowly made his way towards his bathroom. "Hurry up, Altair!"

* * *

Nine hours later, at precisely 7 pm, Altair put on black dress robes with silver and green trimming, pocketed his watch and combed his blonde hair so that it fell across his forehead. He knew his mother won't approve, but he didn't particularly care.

"Altair, hurry up!"

"Yes Father, just a minute!" Altair yelled. He checked his appearance, remembering his mother saying something about looking like a proper pureblood son. He slipped on a ring which had been passed down through the male line of the Black family and a silver chain.

Altair 'thundered'down the stairs, as Andromeda liked to call his walking. He slowed down the minute he saw his father's slightly disapproving look. He just grinned, and his father shook his head fondly.

His three sisters were already standing there, in their long dresses. Bellatrix looked annoyed at having to dress up, Narcissa looked slightly excited and Andromeda just plain bored.

Altair just didn't know what was up with his middle sister nowadays. She just hated doing anything. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Pushing his thoughts away, he followed his family to the ballroom.

The ballroom looked splendid; the elves had done a great job. Altair wandered around, already bored, until he saw his grandmother. He went off into the gardens, he _did not _want to his grandmother to see him. He loved her, and family was everything to him, but she fussed over him far too much.

He bumped into someone far taller than him, and for a moment, Altair was scared. When he looked up, he saw the mirror image of his vivid green eyes.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Altair asked, surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing, son," Cygnus replied, looking serious. Altair gulped, slightly afraid, and then relaxed on seeing the twinkle in his father's eyes.

Altair raised his eyebrows; indicating that he would like his question answered.

Cygnus sighed, clearly getting the message. "I get terribly bored at these things, Al, it's too annoying," he said dramatically.

Altair could not help but laugh at his father's behaviour. Cygnus laughed with him, and lifted Altair high up in the air.

"Dad! Put me down! This is ridiculous!" Cygnus ignored his son's protests and held him upside down.

"Father! Please stop it!" Altair almost begged. Cygnus grinned and slowly put Altair down.

"Never, ever, do that again!" Altair said breathlessly. His father had stopped laughing and was gazing at him.

"What? I'm serious!" Altair said, slightly annoyed.

"You reminded me of your mother when we were dating," Cygnus said reminiscently.

"Please, Dad, I do not need details of your love life," Altair said, repulsed. "But, thanks, if that was a compliment. Should we go back? It wouldn't look good if the host wasn't present."

Cygnus sighed, and nodded reluctantly. "Let's go," he said, grabbing Altair's hand instinctively and leading them to the ballroom.

The hours crawled by, and finally, the ballroom was eerily quiet after the continuous music and the chatter of the guests.

If there was a prize for the most boring ball ever, the Black Winter Ball of 1967 would definitely be in the running.

But, nevertheless, the Black family was even more well-off after the ball than it had been before. Whispers that had previously eluded even the elite class were now well known in the wizarding world, just the way the Blacks wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: An update on the characters_**

_Bellatrix Black- 1951 (17 years), Slytherin_

_Andromeda Black- 1952 (16 years), Slytherin_

_Narcissa Black- 1955 (13 years), Slytherin_

_Altair Black- 1957 (11 years), Slytherin_

_Sirius Black- 1959 (9 years)_

_Regulus Black- 1961 (7 years)_

_Lucius Malfoy- 1954 (14 years), Slytherin_

_Phoenix Malfoy- 1957 (11 years), Slytheirn_

_Bartemius Crouch Jr. - 1962 (6 years)_

_Rodolphus Lestrange- 1951 (17 years), Slytherin_

_Rabastan Lestrange- 1954 (14 years), Slytherin_

CHP 2

_February, 1968_

Altair was reading _Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_ when a timid knock interrupted his focus.

"Come in."

Pippy, his personal elf, entered his room hesitantly. "Dinner is served, Master Altair."

Altair shut his book, slightly irate. "I shall be down shortly."

Pippy curtsied and shut the door gently behind her.

Altair tossed the book onto his bed and all but stomped downstairs to the dining room.

"Good evening, Mother, Father," said Altair, on entering the dining room. He took his place in the middle of the table, his parents on either side of the table.

"Good evening Altair," Cygnus greeted back, tilting his goblet towards his son. "We have something we want to, ah, discuss with you. After dinner."

Altair nodded and spooned soup into his mouth. He had no idea what his parents wanted to talk about, but it was probably about school, keeping up his pureblood appearances, etc, etc.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

"Altair, you do know that your mother and I do not believe in blood supremacy, don't you?"

"Yes, Father, I do know. I also know that I have to pretend like our family believes in this racist nonsense and supports the Dark Lord. Why are you telling me what I already know?" Altair questioned.

Cygnus held a hand up. "You do not know everything. Be quiet."

Altair mumbled an apology.

"The Dark Lord is slowly gaining power. Until now, he was not doing anything very serious, only the occasional killings. But now we are talking about a war, Altair."

Cygnus hesitated, unsure whether he was doing the right thing by telling his son this so early.

Druella continued for her husband, "We need you to be extremely careful at Hogwarts, make friends with only the right kind. You cannot be friends with half-bloods or Muggleborns, do not get into bad company. If the half-bloods are in your house, whichever it maybe be, then you can talk to them, but under no circumstances should anyone see you with a Muggleborn."

"Or with a 'blood traitor'," Cygnus cut in.

Druella nodded gravely.

"The Dark Lord is not interested in you as of now, but when you grow up, he will want you to join his ranks," Druella said sadly.

"What do you want me to do then?" Altair said hesitantly.

"Get as far away from him as possible. All four of you. Your mother and I are already deep in, but you have get out as soon as possible. Go to Dumbledore if needed," Cygnus said immediately.

Altair nodded. "I promise I will get you out of his grasp as well."

Druella smiled sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

_September, 1968_

The Black family walked along Platform Nine and Three Quarters, four of them pushing trolleys with owl cages atop customized trunks.

"Take care of your siblings, Bella, Andy," Druella Black reminded her eldest daughters.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mother," Bellatrix and Andromeda said unanimously.

"Now, keep up your appearances, do well in class, take part in extracurricular activites, and make friends," Cygnus said, giving each of his children a hug.

"Altair, do write after being Sorted," Druella added, after hugging him. "And at least once a week."

Bellatrix smirked.

"Same goes for you girls. You may be in you last year, Bella, but still have to write to us."

Altair smirked at his sister. _He's definitely going to be in Slytherin,_ thought Bellatrix.

"Black, Altair!"

Altair walked the stool confidently, ignoring all the whispers. The Hat was placed over head and all went black.

"Hm, quite sure of yourself, aren't you?" a small voice said inside his head.

"Of course," Altair replied proudly.

"Well, let's see what we have here. Ambition, oh yes. Loyalty to those you care about, a certain slyness. Slytherin, perhaps? Or Hufflepuff? No, I think not. Better be, SLYTHERIN!"

Altair heard the last word being shouted out to the Hall.

Before the Hat was taken off his head, the small voice said, "Be careful of what you choose, you are one of the few truly free."

Confused, but extremely happy to be in Slytherin, Altair pushed the small voice to the back of mind and made his way to the Slytheirn table.

"Well done Altair, Mother and Father will be pleased," Bellatrix said as Altair passed her. Altair smiled at her. He recieved similar saying from Narcissa and Andromeda.

He sat a seat away from Lucius Malfoy, on the right of a boy he knew by sight, but didn't remember his name.

The boy smiled at him and said, "Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Rabastan Lestrange."

Altair smiled back. "Thanks. Altair Black." They shook hands.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted, interrupting Rabastan and Altair's conversation. A blonde boy made his way to the table, and sat next to Altair.

"Phoenix!" Altair exclaimed. "Congratulations on making Slytherin."

Phoenix Malfoy, Altair's childhood friend, smiled. "You too, Altair."

"Oh, Phoenix, this is Rabastan Lestrange," Altair said, indicating his new acquaintance.

Rabastan shook hands with Phoenix. "Congratulations, Phoenix."

"Thank you."

"I've got a feeling this is going to be one hell of a year," Altair muttered to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded.

_An: Thoughts? Should I continue with this story? What do you guys think of Altair? _


End file.
